


Nothing's Ever Easy In This Family

by Rosae



Series: Frostironstrange Works [10]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Family Fluff, M/M, No Battle of New York, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Stephen Strange, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosae/pseuds/Rosae
Summary: In which what was meant to be a nice family dinner goes sideways, but Peter also isn't as helpless as Tony sometimes thinks he is.





	Nothing's Ever Easy In This Family

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Peter is 16 and his parents died when he was 12. Aunt May got very ill at the same time so she wasn’t able to take care of Peter and so it went to the second in line which just so happened to be Tony since Tony knew Peter’s father and since Tony loved baby Peter so much when he got brought into work Ben had jokingly told his attorney that Peter should go to Tony if May couldn’t take him.

It was meant to have been a good day.

There had no been no villain attacks for a week. No demons had rising, and things were quiet on Asgard. Stephen had proposed they all go out for a nice dinner and everyone had agreed happily. Loki had picked the theme (Chinese), Stephen had picked the restaurant (high end enough that they wouldn’t be bothered by Staff, but nothing snobby), and Tony had arranged the reservation. Peter and Tony then planned out a fun evening for after dinner of messing with the media that still refused to believe Tony Stark was bisexual, let alone currently dating two men that happened to be a god and a wizard. They also still refused to admit Peter was his son despite the legal papers that said so. So whenever they went out in public together the tabloids flared up trying to come up with excuses for what was happening (and Queer New York magazine would run a small blurb noting their relationship for what it was and critiquing their outfits. They were Tony’s favorite magazine and he might be a anonymous major funding source for them) and this time they were going to have fun with it.

Or that had been the plan anyways. A plan that got busted up when Peter excused himself halfway through their meal to use the restroom. At first, the adults had paid no mind and continued on the heated debate about magical law and whether a bloodline curse could be engineered to include adopted children. It was five minutes before Loki paused in his argument to glance towards the back of the house. His eyes narrowed, worry covering his features even as he tried to suppress it.

“Peter’s been gone an awfully long time.” 

It wasn’t good that Loki was the first one to notice Peter’s absence. Tony was usually the one that kept careful track of where Peter was. Loki was the one with the eye for danger. Stephen and Tony both looked uneasy. Loki glanced at the two of them, and silently the choice was made. Getting up, Loki made his way over to the restrooms to check what was keeping Peter.

He wasn’t expecting to find blood. So much blood. A shout alerted Stephen and Tony that something was wrong and by the time they had scrambled over to him, Tony suiting up as he went, Loki had already run scanning spells and reassured himself that very little of the blood was Peter’s. He’d also identified who it was that had taken Peter with a quick spell. Stephen looked at his lover cautiously,

“HYDRA” Loki spat out, and that was all Stephen needed to know to summon his portal and the three of them were through it an instant to find their son. 

It took searching three complexes before they found him. By this point, Loki’s knives were stained with blood, Stephen had ignored his own distaste for such spells and used forms of mind control twice and Tony had straight up wrecked four different buildings now by smashing through walls. The other avengers had been called into action but were now exploring a fourth complex that also had potential. T’Challa and Shuri had joined the three of them for “damage control” and because there was no way Shuri was allowing herself to be left out of the search for her best friend.

Everyone was on edge as they entered the third complex, Shuri was kept towards the center of their group despite her protests, but it seemed that precaution may not have been sereneness. The whole base seem abandoned. The few times they stumbled upon a HYDRA agent, they were already unconscious and stuffed into a closet. It was setting everyone on edge.

Then they found the blood.

A spell told them it was Peter’s. Loki broke two walls just with the power of his magic. Stephen had to reach out to calm him before the whole building came down around them, and he was planning to offer words of reassurance when all of the sudden, one of the many machines Shuri was holding beeped loudly. Shuri glanced at the reading, her eyes going wide before she as pushing her way past T’Challa and Tony on her right despite their spluttered protests and hurdling through the left door (thankfully not on one of the demolished walls.

“Peter!” She shouted, torn between joyful and downright pissed.

There, in the hallway with three HYDRA goons unconscious behind him, stood Peter. He was unharmed, with his hair in disarray, and he looked sheepish. Shuri was upon him in a moment, scolding her best friend and checking him for any injuries despite his instance that he was fine. He then had to endure checks from Tony, Stephen and Loki individually all while trying to convince them that he was okay.

It was T’Challa who finally brought reason to the situation,

“Peter, it is good to see you are unharmed. Did HYRDA manage to get any information from you or take any samples of your blood?”

Peter gave a smile to T’Challa and wiggled his way out of Tony’s hold to answer, “Nope! I got away almost immediately once we got here. I would’ve gotten out earlier but I could hear we were on busy roads and I didn’t want to risk a crash.”

T’Challa nodded, and then Loki spoke up, “Peter, that was almost four hours ago. Why didn’t you contact us so we knew you were okay? Or leave the facility?” his tone was even, not accusing or unkind.

Rubbing the back of his head Peter mumbled out an answer, repeating it louder when Loki quirked an eyebrow at him, “Uh, I well they got my cell phone so I couldn’t call, and I may have uh, gotten lost just a little?”

Tony looked his son in the eye and then broke down into a manic laughter. It wasn’t funny. It really wasn’t. But all the emotions were hitting Tony all at once, and laughing at the ridiculous of his son who could take down a HYRDA base but not find his way out of it was the only outlet Tony had. Stephen rolled his eyes and smiled at Peter,

“We’ll get you a wayfinding runestone for the future, but for now, let’s go home.”

Peter had never heard sweeter words, and so surrounded by his family (and with a portal to go through so nobody could get lost), he went home.


End file.
